


if yours ends, i end theirs, and mine

by CybertronianBeing



Series: The Never-Ending Adventures of BBop & Streamline [5]
Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Amica Endurae, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Best Friends, Character Death, Death, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Billie Eilish, Inspired by Music, Literally Just A Sob Story, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Earth Transformers, Ratchet Loves His Kids, Rebellion, Scars, Spirits, Story: How to Tell a True War Story, Transformers Spark Bonds, War, We're Just Over Here Making Ourselves Sad TBH, don't mind that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing
Summary: it's impossible to live without the only thing keeping you going.
Relationships: Autobots & Ratchet (Transformers), BBop & Streamline, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Ratchet & OC Daughters
Series: The Never-Ending Adventures of BBop & Streamline [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163519
Kudos: 3





	1. Hoes Mad / No Joking in Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE back with the TRANSFORMERS this is incredible. Thanks to best boi homie B for getting us reinspired and crying over theorizing about sad scrap.  
> ALSO, BBOP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND B SO YEAH THROW HANDS  
> -Cal

“We’ve been reassigned for the fifth time,” Streamline bit the tips of her digits, an old nervous habit, and paced the aisle between their berths. “They’ve reassigned us five times for the same mission.”

“Stop pacing, you know that makes me anxious,” BBop responded and flopped to face the ceiling. 

“It curbs my anxiety.”

“I said stop. Just sit for a second. Save your strength anyway,” She glanced down at her smaller frame, “Where’d we get reassigned to, now?”

Streamline plopped down with a thud, “Back to front lines. For the third time. They keep switching between Aerial wave and front line.”

“I am aware that’s all they’ve assigned thus far, lightweight, I have a datapad too.”

“Just doesn’t make sense. They’re switching it even though the battle plan brief has already been given. I was only listening to front line brief because that’s what we were assigned to initially.”

“Same. Who listens to all of the other briefs?”

“Apparently not us. It’s not like we can ask questions now...they’ll get mad and then force us to stay and be bored.”

“Hoes mad.” 

“BBop stop—” Streamline giggled, “We have to be serious.”

BBop laughed, “Why? We could totally, like, DIE in the next twenty four hours, we shouldn’t not joke, ‘Line.”

“Not wrong.”

“Just not in meetings. No joking in meetings.”

“No joking in meetings,” She snorted.

“We know how that went last time.”

“We KNOW how that went last time,” BBop cracked up and the other followed suit. 

“Probably why Optimus wants to get rid of us on the front lines,” Streamline snickered and rolled to her stomach to then push herself to stand, tossing the datapad onto her desk. 

“Hey don’t say that...but it’s true. I dunno what his problem is.”

“Whatever. We’re invincible anyway.”

“True that,” She couldn’t hold in another laugh at her friend who was doing backbends on the floor. “C’mere you anxious mess, you’re making me throw my back out watching you. You’re never like this, what’s up with you?”

“Nothin’. Maybe I’m just tired.”

“Well quit messing around, then. We have recharge to get if we’re gonna be ready and well rested tomorrow...for whatever the boss throws at us.”

Streamline nodded several times. The ceiling got very woozy for a moment, with the backbend and all. Swaying and twisting under a self inflicted kaleidoscope, she grimaced and stood. Her back rolled and popped, sending BBop’s cringe all the same. 

Folding in her wings, she stretched one last time and then climbed over BBop and cuddled up beside her. As she liked it, between the wall and her best friend, they settled. 

As they always recharged before and after missions. They settled close with one another, Everything felt better that way, felt like it could be better and would end up alright. Before the lights dimmed the stars on their ceiling into luminescence, BBop flitted the blanket overtop of them—even though it was mostly on the other, as she had a notorious talent to wake them both up shivering to NO end—and then relaxed. 

Their puzzle finish recharged quietly, neither of them being wake enough to snore much. Just low rumble of readiness, the batteries fueling.


	2. Pacing, Again - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aerial Crew?"
> 
> "AERIAL CREW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid short and I have honestly no regrets. It's just getting started. The chapters will get longer, I swear.

“After,” she squints, just in case, to make sure she’s not going insane, “twenty eight switches, we’ve landed with...drumroll please.”

BBop drummed a metallic tappity-tap on her leg, although otherwise not paying attention to much of what was going on, “aerial crew?”

“AERIAL CREW!” 

“Quit screaming, lightweight, I’m just now wakin’ up.” 

“We have literally no idea what to do,” and there she was: pacing again.

“We’ll be fine.”

“No we won’t.”

“Yes we will, quit pacing.”

“No we won’t,” she didn’t stop. 

“I said quit pacing or I’ll force you to stop for crying out loud...Primus you said it was tired last night and now you’re up doing your nervous habits again.”

She sat down where she was when BBop said this, again, and swiped through the datapad. I don’t get why they updated our post so many times and eventually decided on changing it after the brief. It makes me nervous. There’s probably something they’re not telling us. They’re probably going to send us into a Danger Zone without much preparation at all...again. You know what happened last time they did that.”

“Streamline that was a freak accident with the wrong longitude coordinates. We couldn’t have known what was lurking for us.”

“Yet it happened, BBop. When are we going to be in the loop?”

“Doesn’t matter. We’re to do what we’re told. That’s our job. We’re soldiers. Barely a thousand years fresh out of the Decepticon ranks. They still see us as children—because quite frankly we act like children—but that’s beside the point, anyway. We just follow orders and trust the process because we have each other and will fight out of the situations that we were put in and we don’t thank the Autobots for that, we thank the war for that. They don’t want to fight this war anymore than anybody else.”

“What made you so philosophical, BB’, geez. Gimme a break, that was intellectual. Way above our pay grade.”

“What do we fight for?” 

“Peace and each other, not to win.” 

“That’s my girl,” BBop finishes and is fully awake and gearing up. Streamline smiled at her fondly, nodding. 

It wasn’t that she needed to remember exactly what they were fighting for, but it was good to be reminded. It would be easy to look to the Decepticons and point digits, saying simply that they, too, only fought to win but that would be turning a blind optic to both sides of honor. 

Although the both of them had the attention spans of Earth junebugs, they still cared to learn that Decepticons were also competent beings capable of comprehending rights and wrongs while also wielding the abilities to be stuck in the gray area with no way out. The thin blue line isn’t so gray when you were forced to see only blue from the time you remember. 

They, too, had something to fight for and a reason they continued to. Understanding that helped them understand not only what they themselves were fighting for, but how to outsmart their enemy by thinking just like them. 

Most of them, anyway. Operating under the rationale that the whole army wasn’t and would never be ruthless warlords who lusted for nothing less than trophies and screams they could record and play back wasn’t something that got then into good situations every single time. 

In fact, they’d regret getting lax especially after something would go horribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! HIT US UP WITH A KUDO AND/OR COMMENT. We love y'all so so so much.


End file.
